In the related art, a stretch release adhesive for bonding a battery assembly in an electronic device adopts a double-sided fully coated adhesive tape. When used in rough surface bonding, there is a large proportion of the adhesive tape that is not effectively bonded and is actually suspended, and moreover, a large drawing force is required when tearing the stretch release adhesive, and hence the stretch release adhesive is easy to break.